Seven Days to Change Everything
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: James has a crush on Kendall. After James accidentally walks in on the blonde in the bathroom, they have sex. Kendall tells James they can't be together because it would ruin all the progress Big Time Rush has made. Over the course of a week, James sets out to change his mind. Can James' charm win the blonde over? Or will Kendall resist?
1. For the Best

**Seven Days to Change Everything **

**Chapter 1: For the Best **

_Today I walked in on Kendall taking a shower. I just froze in shock. He was so hot his body was perfect. Then his face was…god don't even get me started. He saw me there just staring at him. I was so embarrassed that I ran without saying anything. I am so pathetic. _

_I'm getting ahead of myself though. _

_My name is James Diamond and I am hopelessly in love with Kendall Knight. He is sex on legs and he turns me on like no other. It's getting harder to be around him, when all I want to do is jump his bones and have him fuck me into the nearest surface so I can't walk for days. I can't look him in the eyes most days because I'm scared that I'll snap and either attack him, or confess my love for him. _

_I've been in love with Kendall for as long as I can remember. I'm keeping this journal as a way to get my frustration out, other than jerking off (which I still do because Kendall is just that fucking hot!) I feel writing this all down will help me be able to at least talk to the blonde Adonis that I live with. _

James closed his notebook as someone knocked at the door. He knew it had to be Kendall, but that was odd. Why was he knocking? This was his room too after all, but then again he did catch James starring at him in the shower. Maybe he was nervous about what happened. Maybe he was mad that James had gawked at him like that.

James quickly stashed his notebook away inside the bottom drawer of his desk under a few old magazines and sat back up. He quickly fixed his hair, he wasn't sure who was on the other side of the door but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Come in," James said finding his voice somehow. He was nervous. It could be Kendall on the other side of the door. He could either be very mad at him or very happy. James was sure it was the first rather than the latter. He didn't know how Kendall would react. What if he hated James for liking him.

Kendall walked into their shared bedroom, looking down at the floor. He was nervous too. The tension was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife.

"Hey... I um want to talk to you," he said slowly.

James froze not sure what to say. What was he supposed to say, _'Yeah I walked in on you in the shower and yes I saw your dick and oh boy was it impressive.'_ or _'I'm in love with you?' _Neither of those would really help this moment.

James was broken from his thoughts when Kendall sat down on the bed next to him. The blonde was waiting for an answer that James didn't want to give. He had to think of something to say and fast. Silence wasn't good.

"Ok," James said lamely. That was all he could get my mouth to say without telling the blonde Adonis everything.

"So," Kendall said drawing the word out.

"Look it was an accident, I didn't hear the shower running and I was shocked, I wasn't staring," James said slowly as the idea formed in his head. He hoped the blonde wouldn't catch his lie. It had really been an accident that James had walked in on him, that part wasn't a lie. He really hadn't heard the shower running and the door wasn't locked. Normally people lock the door when they're in the shower, but he had been staring.

"Really?" Kendall asked arching a brow skeptically at James.

"Yeah," James nodded his head. He wanted him to drop it at that. He didn't want to go into further detail than that.

"Well it's just…" Kendall trailed off.

"What?" James asked confused.

"It's just…nothing," Kendall said shaking his head.

"No it's not," James said shaking his head.

This wasn't like Kendall. He was never at a loss for words. He was always confident and knew just what to say. This was just so unlike him. James knew something was on his mind, he just didn't know what. Kendall wasn't an east person to read sometimes.

"Never mind," Kendall said shaking his head. He moved to stand up. James grabbed his arm, stopping him. He wasn't getting out of this so easily.

Every thought left James' head as he touched the blonde. He felt electricity run up his arm and down his spine. He looked up at Kendall and he was looking at his hand.

_Does he feel it too? _James thought confused.

"James," Kendall said.

Without thinking James jumped up. He looked the blonde in the eyes before he leaned in and pressed his lips to his in a kiss. Kendall froze for a moment, before he responded. He moved his lips with James' lips in a battle. A moan slipped form James' throat as his arms wrapped around his neck and held the blonde in place. He didn't want this to end or for Kendall to realize what was happening.

Kendall didn't seemed to be coming to his sense any time soon. He pushed James down on the bed and climbed on top of him. James gasped as Kendall ground his hips into his. He felt the blonde's half hard cock. It excited him further than he already was.

Clothes were shed and James was eager for the blonde to finally fuck him. He just hoped Kendall wouldn't stop. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle it if he did. He was too far gone and they needed to finish this. Once with Kendall would be enough if he finished this.

James gasped as Kendall stroked him. Kendall placed two fingers in his mouth. He got them nice and wet for what was to come. James was eager for this part. He had fingered himself several times wishing it was the blonde pounding his hole. This was a fantasy come true and James didn't want to wake up.

Kendall eased the first finger in and James grunted and moved his hips urging the blonde to get on with it. Kendall pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another. James moaned, moving his hips with Kendall's hand. He was so ready for more. He whined hoping Kendall would get the picture. Kendall continued to finger James.

"Kendaaaalll, more," James whined. Kendall pulled his fingers out and spit into his hand. He spread it over his cock and lined himself up with James' entrance. James started to whine and wiggle his hips.

Kendall thrust into the brunette. James cried out, it was better than he had ever imagined. He had waited so long for this to happen. Now that it was James was in pure bliss. He was in heaven. Nothing was better than this.

Kendall started to move and thrust in and out of the brunette at a fast pace. James moved his hips with Kendall the pleasure overwhelming. James felt himself nearing the edge. He was right there, all he needed was that push to get over. Kendall changed the angle of his thrusts and James saw stars.

"Right there!" James cried out. Kendall hit that spot over and over again. "Kendaaallll!" James moaned in warning. Before he knew it he was covering their stomachs with his seed. A few thrusts later Kendall came filling the brunette with his seed.

Kendall pulled out and fell onto the bed beside James. James laid there in post coital bliss. He didn't want to talk, that would ruin the moment. Kendall would most likely come to his senses.

"James, we can't do this," Kendall said softly.

James sighed, he had seen that coming. He knew Kendall didn't like him that way. He had just given into the moment. Kendall was straight.

"I figured," James said softly turning away from the blonde trying to hide his tears.

"This would be bad for the band, we just…this wouldn't work with everything we have going on," Kendall said.

"I get it, you don't like me that way," James mumbled softly. He had been wrong. He wasn't able to handle the rejection.

"The band is just making it big, this could knock us back…Gustavo would kill us," Kendall said shaking his head.

"It's ok," James said softly not looking at the blond

"Logan and Carlos would be affected too…we just…this isn't a good time for all of this," Kendall said. He got up and got dressed quickly. He left leaving James behind alone.

James laid there fighting back the tears. Kendall didn't want to mess up what they had with the band. He was only looking out for their careers as popstars.

James sat up quickly looked at the door. Kendall never once denied that he didn't like James. All he had talked about was the band and what it would do to them, not to mentioned Carlos and Logan. The other two had grown accustomed to the Hollywood life and liked being in the band. Kendall had after all just fucked the brunette into the mattress.

A plan formed in James mind. He pulled on some boxers and retrieved his journal.

_Oh god Kendall is perfect. He just…we had sex and it was amazing. He was perfect and it was more than what I had imagined. It was perfection. _

_He turned me down though, but he like me. He has to, otherwise he wouldn't have given into my advances. I just have to prove to him that I would make a great boyfriend and that we can be together despite what it would do to the band. _

_I've got one week to change everything. _

**So there you go. ****So this is a request I've gotten from** _Camperkid18._ **I know I have so many ongoing fics right now, but I wanted to post this for them. I hope this is what you wanted. Also this chapter might've seemed rushed, but I just wanted to get the basic poly outlined here. There will be a total of eight chapters, seven more after this one for the next seven days. I will try to update regularly, but for those who know me I tend to fall behind sometimes. **

******Always **

******OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Sharing is Caring

**Ok So I would like to thank,** _winterschild11, Swayzee Sweetheart, 4ever with Kames, Franshes, and vampire5674 _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 2: Sharing is Caring **

_Kendall hasn't really talked to me much since we had sex, but he's not acting any different. It's like he's trying to pretend it didn't happen. It's time to put my plan into action._

_Day One._

_It is Sunday, we have the day off. It's a perfect day to start too. Kendall will have no idea what hit him. Mrs. K and Katie are still gone on their mother daughter weekend thing. I don't pretend to know what they do, all I know it that they won't be back until sometime tomorrow. All I have to do is get rid of Carlos and Logan tonight and I can have Kendall alone._

_Once I get rid of them, I'll have to convince Kendall to spend some time with me. That won't be east since he's kind of been avoiding me, but I've got a plan to change that. He will me mine!_

James made his way out to the living room where Carlos was sitting on the couch playing video games. Logan was sitting at the counter with a book in his hand as he tried to read, despite the Latino's outbursts at his game. Kendall was out of the apartment off doing something. James hadn't heard what he had said when he left.

James walked over to the counter knowing it would be easier to trick Carlos, but being upfront with Logan would guarantee him some alone time with Kendall without interruption.

"What do you want?" Logan asked looked over his book to the pretty boy who only smiled.

"I need you and Carlos out of the apartment tonight," James said in a low voice glancing over at the Latino who was too absorbed in his game to notice James.

"Why?" Logan asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Can I talk to you in private?" James asked. Logan looked at him confused, but before he could speak James was dragging Logan to his bedroom.

"James don't tug so hard, you'll rip my arm out of it's socket," Logan complained.

"Oh relax," James said once they entered his and Kendall's bedroom.

"What is this about?" Logan asked.

"Ok you know, how I told you I like Kendall," James said slowly.

"Yeah, are you going to finally talk to him tonight?" Logan asked rolling his eyes. James had shared his secret with Logan a long time ago. He had been sympathetic at first, but quickly got annoyed with James gushing over the blonde all the time.

"Not exactly," James said.

"Then why do you need me and Carlos out?" Logan asked confused.

"Well a few days ago, Kendall and I kind of had sex, it was amazing," James said dreamily.

"Oh my god, really? Are you guys dating? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Logan asked his face going from shock to happiness to slight anger/hurt.

"Yes really, no we're not dating, and I was trying to figure things out," James said answering each of his friends questions.

"What do you mean you're not dating?" Logan asked confused.

"Kendall seems to think the timing isn't right, and it would mess up the band," James said, "I have to prove to him that it won't and I need the apartment empty tonight," he said.

"Ok, I'll do my best," Logan said nodding his head.

"Thanks Loges, you're the best," James said as he threw his arms around Logan in a hug. Logan just nodded his head. He then left the room telling James he hoped this worked. James nodded his head.

He wanted this to work too. He wanted Kendall to admit that he liked him. It was obvious that Kendall like him now that he thought about it. Kendall always seemed more handsy with him and came to him when he had a problem and needed help. Most of all, out of this week James hoped to end up dating Kendall.

"Just don't get you're hopes up too high James, I don't want you to get crushed by this," Logan said.

"I know, I just…I have a plan and it's going to work," James said.

-Seven Days to Change Everything-

James was sitting on the couch. It was starting to get late in the evening. He hoped Kendall would come home soon. He wanted to spend some time alone with the blonde. He just wanted to hang out with no string attached, except there were strings attached, but Kendall didn't need to know that.

That was his plan for tonight. Just hang out like old times and get him to have fun. He wanted to show Kendall that they could just have a nice quiet night in with one another and not have it be weird. He'd convince the blonde that everything was fine between them.

The apartment door opened. James looked over at the object of his desires walked in. Finally, he had been waiting for an hour since Logan had managed to talk Carlos into going to a movie with him, Camille, and a friend of hers. James wasn't sure how long Logan would be able to keep Carlos out.

"Oh hey James," Kendall said stopping when he saw the brunette.

"Hey," James said looking up at Kendall with a smile. "Logan and Carlos are out on a double date I think, looks like it's just you and me tonight," he said with a smile.

"Oh, ok," Kendall said slowly.

"So you wanna just chill and watch some movies, maybe we could order some Chinese too," James said smiling at the blonde. The best way to get him to agree was to pretend that there was nothing wrong. He had to act like nothing had happened between them.

"Ok yeah, sounds good," Kendall said nodding his head. James smiled at the blonde.

"Great, get the take out menu and I'll he get some movies from our room," James said. Kendall nodded his head. "Awesome-sauce, I want those pot stickers and some sweet and sour chicken," James said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head once more. That was James' usual order.

James jumped up and ran to their bedroom. He heard Kendall dig the Chinese take out menu out and make the phone call. He looked at the movies in their collection. There were some comedies and action movies, and even some horror movies. James decided to go with some action and comedies. He picked some movies where best friends fell in love. He wanted to send a message to Kendall.

Once he had enough movies James walked back into the living room where Kendall was finishing his phone call with the Chinese place. James grabbed a movie and put it in. He joined Kendall on the couch, with space between them, no matter how much he wanted to curl up next to the blonde.

"James," Kendall said.

James glanced over at Kendall. "Yeah?"

"Are we cool?" Kendall asked slowly. James knew he was referring to the other day.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be? I mean we're best friends," James said acting like nothing had happened. It pained him to do so, but if this was going to work he needed to Kendall to think he wasn't interested in him.

"Well, just with the other night, I mean…" Kendall trailed off.

"Forget about it," James said waving a hand at the blonde. "Nothing even happened," he said. Kendall looked at him confused. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he held his tongue.

They settled into watch the movie. James leaned back against the couch. This night was going to be the most awkward. They had to get over what happened. If he could get Kendall to forget it, then he could work on wooing the blonde the rest of the week.

The weirdness between them was gone by the time the food arrived. James was relieved. They set up their food on the coffee table and sat down side by side, so they could both still see the TV. They started eating.

"Ok, see that would never happen," Kendall said pointing at the movie. "Friends don't just do that," he said.

"They do if they're in a movie called Friend With Benefits," James said with a laugh. Kendall just stuck his tongue out at him. James laughed eve harder.

"Who swears on a bible app? Doesn't that take something away from swearing on the actual bible?" Kendall asked.

"I agree, but this is the 21st century Ken," James replied, "everything is digital now," he added.

"True, but still, if you're gonna swear on a bible at least make it a real one," Kendall muttered.

"Wow, that really bugs you doesn't it?" James asked.

"Well yeah, whatever happened to real books and actually going outside. People are so glued to technology," Kendall said shaking his head. They continued to eat and pick apart the movie.

James looked over at Kendall who had egg rolls. He'd kill for one right now. He should've asked for some. Trying to be sneaky he stole one.

"Hey," Kendall said looking at the brunette in mock shock. He had known James would do that. He always did.

"Sharing is caring," James said as he took a bit or the egg roll.

"Fine," Kendall said with a smirk. He used his chopsticks and stole one of James pot stickers. James made a face at that. "Sharing is caring," Kendall replied as he popped it into his mouth.

"Only when I do it," James said shoving the blonde playfully.

"Your rules are so twisted," Kendall said pushing the pretty boy back.

"Well yeah, my rules apply to everyone but me," James replied shoving the blonde again. The two started to play wrestle.

Their food lay forgotten and the movie was rolling the end credits. Neither of them cared though. They wrestled moving about the floor trying to pin the other down. It wasn't long before Kendall was straddling James and had him pinned by his shoulders.

"I win," Kendall said.

"Cause you're a cheater," James replied. They both sat there looking at one another. James wished Kendall would just lean down and kiss him. He licked his lips and Kendall's eyes flicked down to his tongue. James wanted to smirk, but that would be a dead give away. He just continued to stare up at the blonde. He wasn't sure what Kendall was thinking, he just knew he wanted the blonde to kiss him.

The front door bust open and Kendall and James both jumped up. Carlos and Logan walked in together. Carlos was in a bad mood it seemed.

"I can't help it she didn't show up, I said I was sorry," Logan said.

"Sorry? You made out with Camille through the entire movie leaving me to sit there and try and ignore it," Carlos said annoyed, "which is impossible to do when you kept kicking me," he added.

"I said I was sorry," Logan said again.

"Uh, guys," Kendall said getting their attention.

"Oh, hey," Carlos said turning to his friends that he wasn't mad at.

"How was you're movie?" James asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"It was ok," Logan said shrugging.

"Ok? You didn't even watch it," Carlos said looking at the smart boy shocked.

"Seriously get over it," Logan said.

"Well, we've got some Chinese food if you're hungry and we're watching movies," James said pointing to the pile of DVD he had set out.

"Sweet, whatcha got?" Carlos asked moving over to the pile.

"Just a bunch of movies I grabbed from our bedroom," James said shrugging. "Go ahead pick one out," he said as Carlos grabbed one. He put it in and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry Los, James and I will be better movies buddies than Logan was," Kendall said as he sat down next to the Latino.

"Hey," Logan said.

"You can join us, I mean Camille isn't here," James said with a smirk.

Logan just rolled his eyes, muttering he needed to get new friends before he joined them. James sat down on the couch with Logan between him and Kendall.

James was a bit sad that he couldn't sit by Kendall, but he had a plan. This was fine, he had a week to do this. One night wouldn't hurt. Besides he already had some time alone with the blonde. It was nice and it seemed to spark something in Kendall. He was sure that Kendall had been second away from kissing him. If only Logan and Carlos had waited a few more minutes. Oh well, he still had six more days to get the blonde to kiss him.

**Boom chapter 2. I think this was a cute. I had lots of fun writing this. James has six more days to convince Kendall that they are perfect for one another. Can he do it? **

******Always **

******OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Needs

**Ok So I would like to thank,** _DeniseDEMD, Chey21, 4ever with Kames, Swayzee Sweetheart, winterschild11, Experia, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, EagleAce11, and annabellex2 _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 3: Needs**

_Yesterday went pretty good, up until stupid Carlos and Logan had to come home. I knew Logan couldn't keep him out all night, but still. If they had waited a few more minutes maybe I would've at least gotten another kiss. I had Kendall right where I wanted him._

_DAY TWO!_

_Day two starts. Let's see where this takes us. Maybe talking Kendall into going to Lunch together would be fun._

James made his way out to the kitchen. It was Monday and the guys had to be into the studio today, despite just getting off tour. Gustavo worked them hard, and it paid off, but James just wanted to stay home and relax for a few weeks.

"Just shut up and eat your pancakes!"

"No, I will not shut up!"

"Are you two still arguing?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen where Carlos and Logan were sitting. Logan had made breakfast since Mrs. Knight wasn't home yet. She and Katie would be home later in the morning.

"He can't let things go," Logan said pointing a finger at Carlos.

"You're a lousy friend sometimes," Carlos grumbled.

"I'm a better friend than you," Logan countered.

"Put a sock in it both of you," Kendall said as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "you better not be arguing when we get to the studio," he added as he walked up.

James couldn't help but stare at the blonde as he walked by. Water dripped from his hair and down onto his chest. James watched a water droplet trickle down his chest. He almost whined as Kendal pasted him and he lost sight of it. Carlos and Logan caught his attention when they continued to bicker.

"Really guys?" James asked as he grabbed a plate and some pancakes. "Just get over it already," he said.

"Fine," Carlos muttered. He stabbed his food on his plate He then dropped his fork and tossed his plate into the sink. "I'm gonna go get ready," he muttered. He left the kitchen for his and Logan's bedroom.

"What's with him?" James asked looking at Logan confused. He had never seen Carlos act like that. Something was really wrong with their friend.

"I have no idea," Logan said shaking his head, "he's been acting so odd lately," he said.

"He's just in a funk, he'll get out of it soon," James said. He wasn't sure that was the case though. Something was bugging Carlos. He didn't know what, but something was on his mind. Maybe he'd have to talk to Carlos later.

-Seven Days to Change Everything-

James tapped his foot impatiently. Gustavo was rambling on and on about how good they were doing, but he didn't need good. He needed great. It was the usual stuff he yelled about. Nothing new. After he finished he gave them two hours for lunch. He just wanted to get rid of them.

The four left the building. James whipped his phone out. Carlos and Logan were still arguing about last night. Carlos was still upset that his date never showed up. James was going to use that to his advantage. He sent Kendall a test.

Carlos is annoying. Let's ditch.

Kendall looked up from his phone at James with a smile. He gave a nod. They both fell back as Carlos and Logan continued to argue. Carlos was saying something about being stood up, threw him off today. He was blaming Logan for everything.

Carlos and Logan were oblivious to Kendall and James falling behind. The two took off at a jog in the other direction. Once they far enough away, they broke out laughing.

"Wow, I was about to ask if you wanted to ditch them," Kendall said looking at James once he sobered up a bit.

"Carlos really cant let things go," James said shaking his head.

"So where to? We've got like two hours," Kendall said.

"I don't care, where do you wanna go?" James asked. Kendall thought for a minute before he grabbed James' hand and started to pull him along down the road. James didn't mind this at all. Any contact with Kendall was amazing. Kendall let his hand go once they neared their destination.

"I found this place a few weeks after we arrived in L.A.," Kendall said to James. Before them was a small diner. Above the door was a sign that read, Harry's Diner. It looked a bit more modern than some of the older retro diners Carlos like to drag James to.

"Well let's not waste our time then," James said. They walked into the diner and sat down at a table together. A waitress took their order and left.

They sat in silence for a moment before James broke the ice. "So Gustavo's annoying," he said.

"Nothing new there, he's always got something to holler about," Kendall said shaking his head.

"It's how he shows he cares," James said shrugging. "I think I'm really starting to grow on him. He doesn't say I remind him of Matthew McConaughey," James said.

"Ha, that's true, I almost forgot about that," Kendall said with a laugh. James just rolled his eyes. It was no secret that Gustavo hadn't liked James at first, but things were changing. They were gaining more and more fame everyday. Gustavo was getting used to his dogs.

"Have you noticed Carlos and Logan tend to argue more and more lately," James asked.

"Yeah, Carlos seems to be picking fights with Logan a lot lately," Kendall commented.

The two lapsed into silence. Their food arrived and Kendall thanked the waitress with a smile. She blushed and walked away. James felt a spark of jealousy at that. Kendall wasn't supposed to be flirting with other people.

They started to eat and talk once more. James fought back the jealousy he felt at Kendall flirting with the waitress. He knew that it was just innocent flirting, Kendall didn't mean anything by it. He was just being Kendall, and that was part of the deal. James would have to correct that habit when they started dating. He didn't like it one bit.

"You ok over there?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" James asked confused.

"You have your thinking face on," Kendall said with a chuckle, "don't hurt yourself," he teased.

"Oh ha, ha," James said rolling his eyes. "I was just thinking," he said waving his hand. He started eating. He smiled at the blonde trying to get him to not ask what he was thinking about.

"What do you think of Gustavo's new song?" Kendall asked after a bit.

"Well, at least it isn't a love song," James said. Kendall laughed at that. Love songs seemed to be Gustavo's forte. It was his go genre. He could always throw out a love song and it would be a hit.

"Love songs are our thing," Kendall joked.

"Only because we don't write our songs," James said, "cover girl was a great song and you should write more," he said.

"Yeah, well Katie was having a bad day and it kind of spiraled from there," Kendall said blushing at James' praise.

"I suppose we should just be glad that he stopped using girl in his song titles," James said. Kendall laughed again and nodded his head. That had also be Gustavo's go to thing. He had always used to use girl in the title of all his songs until Big Time Rush came along. They were glad for that.

The two spent the rest of their time in the restaurant just talking and laughing about anything that came to mind. James noticed Kendall was at complete ease. James was glad about that. He seemed to be over the weirdness from sleeping with him. That was good.

-Seven Days to Change Everything-

Kendall was roaming the Palm Woods park. Gustavo had finally let him and the guys go. The guys had all gone back to the crib, but Kendall wanted some time alone to think. He was still thinking about what had happened between him and James today, not to mention last week. They had had sex and James was acting like nothing had happened. Maybe it was for the best.

Over the last few weeks Kendall had started to notice a growing attraction to the brunette. He had started to notice James more and more. James was everything Kendall would've wanted in a guy. He was tall, brunette, and just dreamy. He was hot! Kendall had found himself having wet dreams about James too. The other day had been a dream come true.

That was all it had been though, an attraction, he and James could never date. Not without public backlash and people hating them. He didn't want to ruin all the success the band was having though. Coming out as gay and dating one another, that would cause so much drama. Parents wouldn't let their kids listen to their music and sales would drop. Gustavo and Griffin wouldn't be happy. It was a headache, that Kendall didn't want. He'd get over his attraction to James and find a nice girl to date. James would do the same. He would realize Kendall was doing a favor and thank him.

Kendall sighed as he sat down on a bench. That all sounded nice and dandy, but a part of Kendall didn't want to get over James. He wanted to go apologize to James for the way he had treated him and ask him on a date. He wanted nothing more than to take James on a real date and treat him the way he should've in the first place. He should've never given into his teenage hormones.

"You ok?"

Kendall looked up and saw Lucy standing in front of him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and seemed genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind," Kendall said.

"Really, like what? Didn't you guys just get off tour, shouldn't you be relaxing?" Lucy asked as she sat down beside the blonde.

"Yeah, we are…kind of, but…it's nothing," Kendall said shaking his head. He moved to stand up but Lucy grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You can talk to me Kendall, I thought we were friends," Lucy said. Kendall looked at her and sighed.

"We are friends?" Kendall asked. He could really use a friend right now, and not one of the guys.

"Of course," Lucy said nodding her head.

"I think James likes me," Kendall said softly.

"Ok," Lucy said slowly.

"Like more than a friend," Kendall added.

"Oh, and you don't like him that way?" Lucy asked.

"No, and that's the problem. If we started dating it would ruin everything we've worked so hard for…I just…we can't get this far for it all to just fall apart," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Can you deny yourself happiness though?" Lucy asked.

Kendall just looked at the ground. He wasn't sure what to think or what to say. He cared about James, like a lot. He wanted to be happy, but at what cost? Was he willing to put the band at risk for his own needs?

-Seven Days to Change Everything-

Logan and James were sitting alone in the apartment together. Mrs. Knight and Katie ahd arrived home, but Katie was off catching up with her friends and Mrs. Knight was shopping since the boys had depleted the food with their constant snacking. Kendall was off doing his own thing, and Carlos was still mad at Logan.

"So, what is going on with you and Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I dunno what's going on with you and Carlos," James shot back.

"I told you, have no idea why he's so mad at me, but seriously," Logan said.

"I'm trying to convince Kendall we'd be a perfect couple, I've been tricking him into dates kind of," James said slowly, "I mean we spent the night in last night and went to lunch today. He doesn't even have a clue," he said.

"If he doesn't have a clue, how will this plan work?" Logan asked confused.

"You're thinking logically, he'll start to realize that some of the situations are like dates and…it'll just work trust me," James said with a smile. He knew it would work. It just had to work. He didn't know what he would do if it didn't work.

"I hope for your sake that this works," Logan sighed.

"Me too," James said.

"This is so convoluted that it just might," Logan said.

"I need this to work Logan, I really do, don't talk to him, just let me do this," James said.

Logan nodded his head. He understood James, or he wanted to. It wouldn't do any harm to let this play out, would it?

**So there was day two. I hope this was good. James needs to get teh blonde into a false sense of security and then strike. Kendall's debating over waht to do. Will he make the right choice in the end? Will there be love or heartbreak? **

******Always **

******OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
